What If? 愛
by Taki Aya Miyamoto
Summary: [SessXKags] Naraku defeated and Inuyasha goes insane! Why? WARNING: Character deaths?, Slight Character OOCness, Language, Mature content and teh total smexh laterz! Rating is such for a reason.


**A/N:**Now mind you people... This is Aya's first submission but not Aya's first fic ever written. In fact Aya just might post more on here today if everyone gives her good feed back! Enjoy's Aya's story/fic!

**Warning:** OOCness from Sesshoumaru of course... Well... At least Aya kept him mostly cold and distant... Kinda.

**Discalimer:** Sadly but truely Aya doesn't own Inu-Yasha or any of its original characters made by Rumiku Takahashi... TT-TT

_

* * *

__'The battle's over?'_ Kagome's lifeless looking eyes saw nothing but the end of the battle that happened not too far before now. Kagome had been the only one to gain a wound that was life threatening. With a loud thud her body falls to the ground catching the attention of all of her allies and companions. Everyone was there; Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Kouga, Ayame, Hakkaku, Ginta, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Ahn-Un, Shippou, Rin, Hatchi, Kohaku, Kagura, Kanna, Kikyou, Naraku, and Kagome herself. The enemy was - of course - Naraku. No one could defeat him. As a final result of the battle Kikyou sacrificed herself and dragged Naraku to hell with her. Before this could be accomplished Naraku forced a tenticle through Kagome's abdominal region. Kagome's eyes widen as the pain registures itself in her mind. 

"KAGOME!!" Many shouted as they watched her collapse. Inuyasha was the first to her fallen form. He winces lightly at the site before him, Kagome lay in a pool of her own blood with a huge gash in her stomach. Inuyasha drops his Tetsuiga and gathers a limp Kagome in his arms.

"Kagome! Wake-up! You can't leave me too!" Inuyasha's voice was desperate, quickly he stands holding Kagome's body bridal-style. He turns to Sango, "Sango let me borrow Kirara." Then he turns to Miroku, "Miroku let me borrow Hatchi. I need to take Kagome to Kaede's quickly." Sesshoumaru then steps foward.

"I can travel quicker than anyone here with my youkai cloud." Inuyasha looks at him shocked but quickly nods his head. He walks to Sesshoumaru and hands Kagome's body to him.

"Be quick but be careful too." Sesshoumaru nods his head. "I'll get there as soon as I can, I won't be far behind you." Inuyasha knew that wasn't true but he said it still he knew how fast his brother's cloud was/is. "Now go." Sesshoumaru wasn't one to take orders but he understood how important this mission was to many. He summons his cloud and quickly bolts away. Everyone quickly got on their ride if they had one and they all followed after the direction in which Sesshoumaru left in. Shippou rode on Inuyasha seeing as to how his mama was gone and the one injured.

**--Sesshoumaru & Kagome('s body)--**

Arriving at the village rather quickly Sesshoumaru heads to Kaede's hit with lightening speed. Once inside he looks at the woman coldly, his usual look. Kaede gasps. Sesshoumaru's cold stare wasn't the reason for her gasp, it was what Sesshoumaru was/is holding. Kaede quickly takes a straw tatami out and lays it on the floor. Putting a blanket over it and a pillow from Kagome's time for support and comfort. Sesshoumaru gently lays Kagome down while kneeling on one knee.

"Inuyasha should arrive rather soon." With that said Sesshoumaru walks outside of the small hut. Looking down Sesshoumaru grimaces at Kagome's crimson blood that now stains his once pure white haori, his armor was lost in the battle against Naraku. Walking into The Forest of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru heads to a stream he can not only smell but also hear. He wasn't worried about Kagome, he knew that old woman knew what she was doing.

Finally coming upon the stream Sesshoumaru strips himself of his haori. Once it's off he walks to the edge of the stream and tries to get rid of the blood as quick as possible, he didn't want to attract any demons today, he just fought Naraku, that was enough for even him for now. Once he cleans his haori to the best of his abilities he places it on a tree branch and lays in the grass with his hands behind his head. Using the tree helping to dry his shirt as shade. After only about half an hour of rest Sesshoumaru is standing in an offensive position in front of...?

**--Two minutes prior at Kaede's--**

The gang arrives with high hopes at Kaede's. The females - along with Miroku trying to follow - enter the hut, the women - Sango and Ayame that is - stop him brutally. Walking inside all the women gasp at the site before them. Before them lay Kagome's naked and bandaged but still body and Kaede covered in her blood. Kaede looks with sad and mornful eyes.

"I'm sorry, but it was too late for Kagome. I did all I could, but it wasn't enough." She lowers her head in internal pain. All but Inuyasha's screams of death could be heard outside before Inuyasha came into the hut weilding Tetsuiga, covered in blood and... full demon? Oh no, this can't be good.

Few seconds later Inuyasha bursts out of the hut and pass all the dead bodies, his comrades' dead bodies. Within a few more seconds a completely demon Inuyasha covered in blood stands in front of a Sesshoumaru with only his inner haori on. Sesshoumaru seeing the state his younger half brother's in curses mentally and draws his Tokijin just in time to block an attack from the sword weilding half demon turned demon. Sesshoumaru thinking it best to finish this weilder back. Then he quickly slashes at Inuyasha's chest before piercing it with his Tokijin. Inuyasha's eyes widen in shock and pain and falls foward onto Sesshoumaru, lifeless, dead. Sesshoumaru sighs to himself. He picks up Inuyasha's dead body then flings it over his shoulder. He picks up Tetsuiga without thinking and is shocked when he does notice but isn't electricuted or shocked by the barrier around the powerful sword.

_'I see-'_ Sesshoumaru's thoughts are cut short as he finally sniffs the blood on Inuyasha's body. "You fool." He says to the corpse on his shoulder before snatching his outer haori and darting back to Kaede's.

Once there he pauses before dropping Inuyasha's body rather roughly to the ground. He pulls out Tensuiga and one by one brings all the males back to life, even Kouga and his henchmen. Walking into the hut Sesshoumaru's eyes nearly flash red. He brings all the females back before standing in front of Kagome's body.

"Her body's not harmed by a sword, interesting." He says before swiftly and effortlessly revives a nearly unreviveable (Is that even a word? ;) Kagome. Like the others she slowly opens her eyes. Looking up, a topless Sesshoumaru is the first site that greets her back to life (since he took his inner haori off due to Inuyasha's blood). Blushing she quickly shoots upright. Instantly all the females are surrounding her, Sesshoumaru quickly jumps out of the way and out of the hut. Kagome looks down at her bare body with the exception of bandages around her stomach and a blanket covering her from the waist down. Her chest was bare.

_'And Sesshoumaru just saw my breasts!'_ She thinks in alarm using her arms to cover her large breasts. _'I wish thses stupid things hadn't grown within the year.'_ She mentally complains. She looks up at all the females she just now notices. "Hey guys, why are you all covered in blood? You never got that badly hurt in the battle with Naraku."

All the women and girls look at each other then gasp as they remember. Each of them jumps to their feet and run out of the hut, including Kaede. Kagomes raises an eyebrow as she stands and wraps the blanket around her upper, chest area, the blanket still falling to the ground. Kagome sweat drops. "Well that's one thing that hasn't grown, my height." She moans in self-pity before stepping out of the hut only to see blood stained, drooling, and getting clobbered men, except Sesshoumaru and Shippou.

Ayame watches as Kouga knocks his henchmen upside their heads only to get hit himself by Ayame. Sango clobbers Miroku and Hatchi also pinching Kohaku's cheeks. Sesshoumaru kicks Jaken upside the head knocking him over with swirls for eyes. Kagura, Kanna, and Kagome all shake their heads while Shippou and Rin giggle hysterically. After a few seconds Kagome sighs and looks up with serious eyes. "What happened here and to you guys?" She looks over to Sesshoumaru. "All of you." Looking from one to another they all give up slowly.

"Inuyasha." Is what everyone but Kagome says. Kagome looks at everyone confused.

"What's that supposed to mean? Speaking of which, where is Inuyasha?" She looks around happily and expectingly. Everyone but Sesshoumaru look around at each other before their eyes all fall onto him. He sighs quietly to himself before approaching Kagome with a stotic gaze.

"Follow me miko." With that he turns towards the forest opposite to The Forest of Inuyasha. He didn't want her to see his body just yet. Following him without second thought, but worried none-the-less, she clenches the blanket around her chest tighter. Once in the forest Kagome stares at Sesshoumaru's back as he places his outter haori on but doesn't tie it due to his lack of things, such as his inner haori.

"What as it that you wanted to talk to me about Sesshoumaru?" Over the year everyone learned to get along with each other, some only enough not to try to kill each other... sometimes. (;) Turning, he faces her with a serious face, his tone just the same.

"I've had to go about the difficult task of slaying Inuyasha."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh jeez... Chapter one didn't seem this long when Aya wrote it by hand... This isn't even all of it... Aya's going to have to make a chapter two with this one... Oopsiez! Stay tuned! Chapter two shall arrive from Aya shortly!!! 

And do review for Aya please! Aya loves reviews... Flames will be invited to warm Aya's cold glares of recival! Tee hee:D

--Taki Aya Miyamoto


End file.
